


Fantasie Impromptu

by UniversalSatan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, M/M, RIP, Sleep Drunk Banter, So yeah, cause i got motivation from my friends, chopin is great i loev him, everyones embarrassing, for most of this, i decided to write this in the middle of the night on pencil and paper, i was the sleep drunk one, on my part, tbh the title is that cause i couldnt think of a title and was listening to that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalSatan/pseuds/UniversalSatan
Summary: Lance gets bored and ends up bugging Keith to get his attention.Impromptu (adj): done without being planned, organized, or rehearsed.... you can either take that as what happens or how I wrote this either way works.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry this is so weird i did it mostly in the middle of the night and then the rest on a car ride from Banff. Sorry if they're ooc. Also idk why this took me too long to finish lmao for a half assed fic ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> *SPANISH TRANSLATIONS ARE AT THE END*  
> sorry for the weird lyrics it was the middle of the night, i havent done much spanish lately and well theyre always talking about dancing thats my excuse
> 
>  
> 
> [mah tumblr](http://universalsatan.tumblr.com/)

The first thing Lance noticed as he was first slipping back into what he realized was consciousness again, was just how much of a headache he had. He would've attempted to compare it to a hangover, but as a second-hand witness, it wouldn't've proved much.

The second thing Lance noticed while he was waking up was that he was laying on a cold, hard surface. He was already on his side, but due to the headache and uncomfortableness, he groaned and curled up.

"Awake yet, Sleeping Princess?" The voice was unmistakably Keith's, which helped start to drag Lance's memories of before he fell unconscious from whatever godforsaken hole they had crept into.

Wearily, the Princess slowly blinked open his eyes to see a few blurry Keiths sitting a few steps away. Thankfully, all the Keiths merged into one sniggering Kieth, who took one last glance at him before looking away again.

"It's Sleeping Beauty, dumbass," Lance croaked. His throat felt dry.

Keith laughed: "Don't look too much like a beauty right now to me."

"I always have consistent good looks, how dare you."

"You're sprawled on a dirty, dungeon floor and you look half dead."

"Don't speak to me or my good looks ever again." Keith attempted to hide a small _pfft_ before pretending that Lance hadn't said anything in the first place. Watching his face, Lance felt not only triumph but also a bubbly and light feeling rise in his chest.

Lance tried to sit up, with only another wave of nausea to hit him and a small stream of slightly not-as-bad cuss words as Pidge would have probably used to leave his mouth. He had undoubtedly gotten hit on the head at some point - most likely when he became unconscious and once again when he fell to the floor.

"You okay there?" Lance steadied himself by leaning his support back on both arms to process what Keith had said.

"Yes my friend buddy pal. I'm fine and dandy."

"You definitely got hit on the head."

"Shut... the up..." Lance murmured, concentrating on not concentrating on his pain.

"If you come sit against this wall, there's some wate- liquid... that will probably make you feel better."

"You know what would make me feel better?!"

"... What." Keith sounded like he really didn't want to know. He wasn't ready to mother his companion more than he already was.

"Not being here."

"Suck it up, buttercup. It's your friggin fault we're in here anyways."

Not having enough energy to argue Keith's point, he gradually began to scootch back until he was settled next to Keith. He was handed a cup of a suspiciously blue substance which he drank anyways, much to his immediate regret as he began coughing and spluttering. The aftertaste wasn't so bad though.

"Are you trying to poison me, Keith?" he glared at him, setting the empty glass down beside him.

"No use in pointlessly arguing now."

"We have time to spare."

"To be thinking of ways to get out."

"Ooh, look at Keith, being all grown up."

"Stop mocking me."

Lance let the silence settle in a little while after that before sighing and resting his head against the wall: "And to think I've finally gotten to be _all alone_ with Keith, and he doesn't even want anything to do with me!" He sighed dramatically once again, huffing and glancing to the side away from Keith.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Keith narrowed his eyes, looking ready to end any fight with Lance before it started.

Lance rolled his eyes, ignoring his questions and turning away again.

The spaceship was somehow running low on groceries, so Coran had sent Keith and Lance (Shiro was in the middle of training, Hunk opted out, and Pidge opted out with a very scary look in their eye) to go off to a nearby planet to pick some stuff up ( _and, of course, try and spread the peace and word of Voltron while you're at it!_ ). The two had promised the rest of the earthlings more of a variety of food choice in the hope of finding something that was actually in their tastes.

Unfortunately, once they landed, and in their confusion _and_ due to Lance's poor word choice (who would've thought), they had managed to land themselves in this dungeon due to a few cranky and righteous citizens that inhabited the planet.

Who knows how long it would be before they found an escape or their asses were saved.

Lance started humming nothing in particular - just whatever came to his head. Keith glanced at him once before Lance randomly added words to his melody, staring intensely at Keith's eyes the whole time.

"Que tal chiquita... bonita... ¿quieres bailar?" Keith's head whipped back, looking surprised and mildly disgusted.

"What the hell does that even mean in French?" he asked forcefully.

Lance chuckled: "I'm part Mexican."

"And?"

Lance couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing, watching Keith's blank and clueless face.

"It means 'Keith is a dumbass, stupid, which is why I'm better'."

His companion narrowed his eyes: "You... why are you even singing something so stupid like that?" Lance burst into laughter again, because somehow Keith had actually bought that.

"Yo quiero amarte," Lance glanced down briefly, "besarte, yo quiero tu amor. Dime que me amas y vamos a bailar." He held out his hand out, which Keith immediately smacked away.

"You're the stupid one! This song is really childish!" his friend insisted, but Lance kept on grinning and going on as he thought of more fit words.

"Muevete como asi, viendo me con esos ojos," he dodged a shove, "Manos en tu cabello y tu cuerpo dando vueltas," Keith was holding his head in frustration before leaping at Lance to make him stop. Keith finally got ahold of him, pushing him up against the wall so that he was trapped. Smirking now, Lance raised one eyebrow before whispering: "Cariño, te quieto ti."

"You can save the stupid songs for when our lives aren't in danger, okay?" Keith slapped his hand over Lance's mouth, muffling whatever sounds of protest he was trying to make.

Lance was fully distracted at this point. His head felt completely better from before (maybe it was that weird beverage?), yet he still felt a little lightheaded. Maybe that was because Keith was almost straddling him at this point.

"You better find better uses for that mouth of your or I'll be the only one who lives to see daylight again."

"M srr I cnn."

"What?" Keith removed his hand.

"I'm sure I can," Lance winked, "And I'm sure your pretty little mouth can find something too."

"It's already being almost as useful as it needs to be."

"I'd like to think otherwise."

"Well, unfortunately, I don't find a lot of your plans worthwhile at the moment." Lance clicked his tongue at Keith's overwhelming density, laying back once again to clear his head.

"Que tal chiquita..."

Keith shot him a death stare before retorting: "Actually get to thinking about escaping, _what a fun idea_. Get a move on, we don't have all day."

"I'd like to point out-"

"No."

"Suit yourself," Lance huffed.

The dungeon itself wasn't that bad, but considering it seemingly had no doors or windows, it made escape plans very hard to come by. Especially since they had seen no trace of their guards or caretakers, either. There wasn't even anything in the dungeon anyways. They could see that because every surface gave off a soft blue glow.

"Uwahhhh... Keith... I'm really bored... there's nothing to do here..." Lance proclaimed suddenly, stretching out a little.

"You'll find something."

Lance perked up and swiftly crawled over to where Keith had relocated. "Oh really?"

"As long as it has nothing to do with me, air head."

"Such a party pooper. A bummer. Try 'n have a lil' fun sometimes Kei-" He was interrupted by a vortex whooshing sound and a few ' _claks_ ' on the floor. Following his companion's gaze, he watched a somewhat holographic cat appear in front of them.

"What the fuck, Keith?"

Keith ignored him, and talked to the reddish cat: "Hey, Saeran, did you manage to get ahold of them?"

"What the fuck?? Keith?!"

The cat padded softly up to Keith, already looking done with being there. It sat right in front of him, cocked its head to the side, and mewled a few times. Lance became even more dumbstruck when Keith nodded a few times in understandment before holding out his hand to allow Saeran to come and be pet.

"Before you woke up, I tried to send Saeran to the castle and see if he could contact anyone. Thankfully, he informed me that they're on their way for us now," he explained to Lance, who still couldn't understand how Keith had become some Disney prince and if he could maybe speak with all animals if he tried hard enough.

"Then why were you spouting all that bullcrap about thinking of ways to escape?!"

"Because you're annoying."

"Not even because of the possibility that ' _Saeran'_ would fail us?!"

"Saeran knows better than that."

"You're unbelieveabl-" He was stopped by a light kitty paw resting on his knee, almost as if he was gently trying to tell him to stop. Saeran's stare was piercing, too. "What are _you_ looking at?" The other paw was almost too quick to see, slashing at Lance's left hand.

"Ow! Keith, tell Saeran to be nicer to youw bwest fwend."

"Lance, be nicer to Saeran."

"So mean!" Lance pouted, "Can you at least kiss my ouchie better?"

"Why don't you ask Saeran?"

"Cause you're a little nicer than him!"

"You're a _big boy_ now, I'm sure you'll survive."

Lance glanced at Saeran in defeat: "Tiene una personalidad malo, ¿no?¿Puedes entender Español?" Saeran put his paw down before jumping onto his lap and settling on his arm. Lance continued: "¿Vas a limpiar eso?" Saeran started to lick his wound. "Ai, muchas gracias. Tu eres un buen gatito - muy gentil y tan cariñoso. Te gusta a ti mucho." Saeran stared up at him, listening, now that he was done cleaning.

"What the hell, Lance?"

"How did you even get Saeran?"

"I... er," Keith was taken aback at the sudden question, "My lion just gave me him one time when I was running an errand by myself. It told me that it would help me when it was too big to bring around... and so on..." he trailed off.

"How does Saeran even work?"

"Some sort of hologram, I think? With some sort of particle illusion for density? I'm not sure, you'd have to ask Pidge."

"Does anyone else know? Does anyone else have a special holographic cat?"

"Err... I don't think so."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Saeran's shy and doesn't like being in public."

" _Tell_."

"Uh, I dunno... I forgot?"

Lance brought his attention back to Saeran again, scratching behind his ears: "Keith es muy tonto, ¿creas? Y estupido, jajajaja. Pero...¿no te gusta a mucha gente?¿Tu?¿Porque te gustas a me?" Saeran began purring and Keith stared at the two of them in disbelief. Saeran was from the unpredictable lion - why was he working so well with Lance?

"... Claro que si.¿Te quieres escuchar la canción que yo escribie para el?" Lance began singing again, " _Que tal chiquita, bonita,¿quieres bailar?_ "

"Hey! Lance! Shut up!" Keith interjected, throwing a smack to his companion's head.

"Sorry bro," Lance laughed, "Saeran likes it a lot though." Keith began to sulk quietly on his own, not being included in whatever the other two were discussing. Why did Lance look so natural petting _his cat_ as they both chatted comfortably?

"¿Piensas que beso alguien?¿El? Nunca... tambien," he shook his head before turning to Keith, "Yo, Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"Ever kissed anyone?"

Keith spluttered and turned bright red like a cherry boy extreme™: "I- I beg your pardon?!"

"Have you ever kissed anyone, Keith?"

"Is that what you've been discussing with Saeran this whole time?!"

"We just wanted to know."

"Y- yes?? I guess?" Lance and Saeran glanced at each other simultaneously ( _creepy..._ Keith caught himself momentarily thinking) before they both stared at Keith once again.

"Liar," Lance grinned, and Saeran mewled.

"H... how would you two know?"

He shrugged: "Body language. Logic."

"WHY WOULD ME NOT KISSING ANYONE BE LOGIC?"

"So... you haven't... right?"

"I... ARGH!" Keith's hands flew into his hair, pushing his bangs back in frustration. Lance took full advantage at openly staring at Keith's full face.

"Well, if you're so persistent, why don't you come prove that to me?"

Saeran yawned and turned away, resting his head on his paws.

"How am I supposed to prove that to you?"

"If you've kissed someone before, you ought to've gained some experience and actually know how to-"

"This is stupid," Keith rolled his eyes, looking up into the corner of the room, "There is _no_ reason you should be debating with a cat whether I've kissed someone or not."

Lance shook his head sympathetically as if he had been talking to a small, misunderstood child, petting Saeran again: "No puedo creer este hombre. ¡Si! Es muy estupido y no puede entender..."

"You guys are stupid," Keith childishly mumbled, turning his attention to another very interesting corner in the room.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, only interrupted a few times by Lance saying, "¡Pues no quiero decir lo en Ingles! Ahora no," and "¿Sabes que son muy ricos? Chiles. Chiles rellenos. Puedes samplar los, pero no creo que tu _puedes_. Porque tu eres un gato holographia."

After a while, Lance seemed to have gotten tired as he wasn't chatting with Saeran as much anymore and was yawning loudly.

"Keith~" he whined, "I'm bored again."

"I thought you were talking with Saeran."

"There's only so much Saeran can say."

"So you _did_ understand him?"

Not saying anything in return, he shifted a bit so Saeran crept off his lap. He crawled over to Keith.

"I'm tired. Goodnight." Without further ado, Lance flopped over so that his head was resting comfortably in Keith's lap, his hands laying above his head. Keith was not expecting this to happen whatsoever, so his face flushed and his arms moved away suddenly in surprise. Much to Lance's delight, however, he made no effort to move him of himself. Saeran even came up to curl up by Lance's chest, so Keith hesitantly rested one arm over him to pet Saeran.

Keith, of course, was panicking internally. So much noise and flashing red lights were happening in Keith's brain that it could've been considered an emergency scene or a rave. _Why did Lance do this?_ Oh right. Lance had said he was tired. That was probably it. Smiling comfortably, he watched his two friends rest as he absent-mindedly tapped his knee. Lance even put down one of his arms on top of Keith's, securing it to his side. Since he didn't have a book or something else useful to do, this was a rather peaceful option for waiting.

After about 10 choruses of _Pon Pon Pon_ , a few of _'Aaaaaaand I~ will always love you~'_ , maybe two of Fergie's _London Bridge_ , 50 _All Stars_ , and a random loop of constant screaming mixed with Yoda Rockin and Rollin played through Keith's head, he was pretty sure that both Lance and Saeran were asleep. Both of their breathing was slow and regulated, and they hadn't moved at all other than the occasional twitch. At some point, his other hand had begun slowly playing with Lance's hair, being right there in front of him, of course.

They were asleep, he had thought, until Lance hummed contentedly and softly called his name. His hand froze, but he did not remove it from the fluffy brown hair it was currently nestled in. The track of the Civilization V Theme playing on loop in his head had even stopped abruptly.

"... Yeah? Lance?"

"You're still there, right?" Keith could feel the buzz of his voice faintly from his arm trapped between Lance. He could feel that his breath was still even.

"That's a stupid question to ask."

"Just checking."

"You're literally laying on top of me."

"Sorry. It just feels a little surrealistic right now."

Keith was going to say something, but closed his mouth when he processed what the boy had just said. Biting his lip, he brought his hand back to tap on his knee. Lance's head nuzzled softly into his lap from the sudden lack of touch.

"Say, Keith?" He could feel his warm breath on his leg.

"Er... yeah?"

"So you haven't kissed anyone, have you?"

"I'm still not answering."

"Oh. Sorry."

Keith paused for a bit before deciding to actually reply: "No, I guess I haven't."

"Have you ever wanted to?" Lance had wasted no time in continuing, but kept his voice low.

"I've wanted to, but I've never really had the time."

"Nonsense - it takes no time at all."

"Kissing isn't something that solely dwells in my mind."

Sighing, Lance got up lazily, propping himself up on his elbows: "Well, do you wanna give it a shot?" Saeran stretched, nuzzled him once, and pranced away, the slight sound of a mini vortex following him as he disappeared once again.

"Who with?" Keith sniggered, eyes lingering to where Saeran had previously disappeared from.

Lance shrugged: "Who's here?"

"No one, really."

"Idiot, I'm talking about me."

The silence was so intense, either would have jumped at a pin dropping. Keith narrowed his eyes once again at his companion whilst Lance tried his best not to move or fidget.

"What?"

Lance panicked: "Er, well, I'm just saying we could just give it a go... if you really wanna know what it feels like... and... um, if you don't wanna be a kiss virgin anymore... plus we have so much time to kill... you don't actually have to or anything-"

"Oh, okay."

"Heh?"

He shrugged: "I guess it's a decent way to pass time, and yeah, you're right."

"Wait, what?" Lance stared at him in disbelief.

"Aren't you going to kiss me? I have no idea how it works so I'm probably going to need it for future reference."

"Ah... yeah... right..." Lance remarked slowly. Rather unsure of himself for someone who proposed the idea in the first place, he got closer to Keith and leaned in a bit. "Er, just relax, and try and do what you think is natural?" Keith furrowed his brows and nodded.

Lance was panicking again. Why did he come up with this idea? How were they going through with it? His mind was currently shouting _Oh my GOD... oh my god, okay, it's happening, everybody stay calm, stay fUCKING CALM_ \- and there was plenty of screaming. Lance didn't like nerves that much, so he tried to push them aside while reaching out to cup Keith's face, gradually going in for the kill.

His lips finally brushed against Keith's admittedly chapped ones, barely recognizing that the receiver was currently unresponsive. His eyes had fluttered closed and his chest began to swell as he decided to actually kiss him gently a few times. He began to realize that Keith hadn't responded whatsoever or even close his eyes, so he forced himself to pull back slightly.

"W- what?" he asked, slightly dazed.

"You didn't move," Lance deadpanned.

"Oh, um, sorry... I wasn't sure..."

"Oh."

"Hey, er, can I try something I've seen before?"

"Umm... sure?"

Gently, Keith pushed Lance down until he was laying on the ground. He placed his hands on either side of Lance's head and found himself between Lance's legs. Keith looked extremely awkward and quite a bit unsure of himself to the point where Lance was either supposed to pity him or feel awkward as well.

"Err..." he begun, staring up at Keith's eyes, which were avoiding his.

"I'm just going to try this, okay?"

"Okay..." Lance took a deep breath in and out, relaxing as much as he could.

"Yeah," Keith mumbled to himself, turning slightly red before slowly lowering himself so that he was hovering over Lance's mouth.

"WhAT'S UP BITCHES I'M HERE TO SAVE YOUR ASSES." Part of the wall had slid open, and in the archway stood a very triumphant Pidge.

It took Pidge exactly 2 seconds to register the scene that was happening in front of them. Keith and Lance were frozen in horror, before one of Keith's arms gave way and ended up making him crash on top of Lance, both groaning in pain and complaining minimally.

"Sorry to end the party, losers, but you two can save the bedroom thing for later," Pidge exclaimed, turning around and dashing off again, gesturing for the two to follow them.

In a clutter of limbs and hasty apologies, both scrambled up before rushing out the exit and to their ride back home.

* * *

 

It had only been about a day - or maybe even less - but Lance had pretty much been avoiding Keith. Keith had looked rather confused at his new behavior, but Lance had promised himself that it wouldn't last long. It didn't seem like any of it had mattered to Keith anyways.

All Lance needed was something to take his mind off of things. Training was the perfect option.

Lance hadn't been that hungry once the food had been served onto the table. Pidge had even managed to pick up a berry sauce and an interesting looking meat before they assisted his and Keith's escape. He had been relatively excited to try out Hunk's experiment with these new foods, but his hunger had vanished when he began to think too much about his time in the dungeon. However, he did manage to have a taste though, and it proved to be quite successful.

Lance left the dinner table earlier than mostly everyone else, avoiding Allura and Shiro's gaze. They didn't say anything, but their eyes already told enough. Keith was the only other person not eating, as he had finished earlier since he had eaten too much whilst Hunk was cooking. This meal hadn't been that social anyways, so Lance being so quiet didn't become that large of an issue. Pidge was reading something on some weird phone-like device anyways.

Stretching, he walked out of his own room, changed and ready to train. Since he was just in his room, he had begun to feel a bit tired, but he reasoned he should at least try to do something productive.

Opening the door to the training room, he stepped in, yet there was somebody already in there. It felt like a safe presence, so it definitely wasn't an intruder, so the only other possibility could be Keith. And surely there he was, in all his muscley goodness. Luckily he hadn't heard Lance entering the room due to fighting a challenging Gladiator bot. Quietly, Lance slipped in completely and shut the door as quietly as he could, hugging the wall with his back before slipping down to sit and watch.

Keith was dancing around the bot almost playfully, relaxed but still completely concentrated. Even though Lance could tell it was a harder level, he had seemed to have already easily mastered it. All those hours here in the training room must have really paid off, keeping him both in shape for fighting and extremely fit. At this point he was just perfecting his technique, letting the bot feebly attempt attacks at him.

Sighing, Keith advanced within a blink of an eye and hit the Gladiator bot, letting it dissipate into nothingness.

"Start training level 8," he said, loudly and clearly. Lance let out a deep breath after hearing his voice.

As the bot descended and readied itself, Keith stretched. He was wearing a work out shirt that generously complimented his torso and back muscles, hugging them with his sweat. Lance could see his every movement as he stretched, flexing and awaiting the bot's first attack. Honestly just seeing Keith at any point during the day inspired Lance to train more. It wasn't like he wasn't already fit though, as he had to keep some sort of standard being a Paladin.

The Gladiator bot finally charged foreword and Keith tensed, seeming ready to try out some new technique he had in mind. Keith looked like he was putting in just a bit more effort, but still fought with relative ease. He moved around the room, blocking different attacks and shifting around with delicate footwork. Lance laughed a bit to himself: watching Keith fight was almost like watching him dance.

Keith, who was now just behind the bot but facing Lance a ways away, caught sight of Lance behind the bot. In surprise, his eyes widened and his arms slacked, leaving him completely defenseless. Lance was enjoying his reaction too much to see the bot ready its next attack.

The Gladiator bot swung its arm towards the boy, who at the last second tried to duck. However, he was still hit on the shoulder from lack of reaction timing and shoved to the side.

"E- end training sequence," Keith stuttered out, trying to catch his breath. He was lying on his side, but propped up on his elbow, his bayard flung to the side by his feet. The bot slowly shut off and began to disappear.

"Wha- since when were you here?" he asked. Keith was completely flushed.

"I had originally come to do a little training myself, but I guess someone was already using the room. Please, continue," Lance gestured. He was completely relaxed and back to how he was from earlier. "Unless you want me to join. You know... teamwork and all that jazz. You seem like you can do really well by yourself, but compared with me, well...." Lance knew perfectly well that was a lie, but it was still fun to egg Keith on. In fact, they already had extremely polished teamworking skills together, even if they didn't realize it. That is, of course, if they weren't fighting.

Keith shook his head, sitting up to sit with crossed legs: "N- no, I'm... I'm done for now - I'm tired." Lance raised an eyebrow. "Well... I was just planning on finishing up soon anyways..."

"Are you avoiding me?"

Keith looked confused: "Um, I thought _you_ were avoiding _me_?"

Lance blushed, suddenly remembering why he had originally been avoiding Keith in the first place: "Oh, no no no no - I was just- I was just watching you train now, um..."

"Okay then." He stood up, and went over to the control panels to fiddle with some stats, leaving his bayard on a nearby bench.

"Wait, Keith-" Keith turned around as Lance stood up suddenly.

"Wait what?"

"Oh um..." He wasn't sure how to bring up the events from before in the dungeon. Keith shook his head once Lance didn't say anything and turned back to the stats.

"No, no, actually- I do have something to.... ask you?" Lance had run up to where Keith was so he couldn't avoid him any longer. However, the closer he got to the other boy, the more self aware Lance became. He began to hear his own heartbeat in his ears and find that he actually needed to control his breathing if he didn't want it to stop. What was so nerve wracking about talking to Keith? Didn't he do it all the time? Once Keith turned around, though, he stopped in his tracks, still a few meters away from him.

As soon as Lance realized that Keith was in fact, not saying anything and waiting for him to continue, he stumbled over his words suddenly, not sure of how he would phrase what he wanted to say.

 

"Uhm, well... I was wondering about earlier-"

"You mean when you got us trapped in the weird blue dungeon?" Keith showed no signs of any emotion other than confusion.

"Yeah-"

"You don't have to apologize, I'm pretty sure some of it might've been my fault-"

"I was talking about the kiss."

Both froze when those words came from Lance's mouth. Lance's face immediately began heating up as he processed the situation he had currently placed himself in. Both began talking at the same time.

"Wait, that?"

"Wait... did you just admit to it being partly your fault to me?"

Both stared at each other bewildered, and rapidly trying to urge the other person to explain themselves. Lance became redder and redder, so Keith finally spoke up.

"What I said doesn't matter, I have decent manners sometimes. Why did you want to talk to me about the kiss? Was there something wrong with it?" Keith's lack or proper reaction really did not help Lance in how he was going to sort this whole issue out.

"N- no!" he shouted, getting quieter and mumbling, "It wasn't."

"Then what did you want to talk to me about it?" Lance wanted to explode.

He took a deep breath: "W- well... didn't.... didn't you, um, _feel_ anything? When we, um, k- kissed?"

"I felt your lips-"

"No! That's not what I mean!" Lance stepped foreword to stop him, and then stopped. "Didn't you feel something in your like, chest? Or heart? Or... I dunno... something?" Lance was getting frustrated at how little he had come with saying so many embarrassing things.

"Well..."

Lance gently put his hand on Keith's shoulder and strained out a smile: "You see here, friend, buddy, _bro_ ,,,, most people kiss because they really like each other-"

"I like you-"

"No, I mean like _lovers_." Lance stared at Keith as he went silent, something probably beginning to process in that dense head of his.

"Wait... so then... why did you kiss me? I know it was to pass the time, and I thought that it was probably something like this, which is why I never really considered doing it before, but why-" Keith rambled on. Lance groaned in frustration, holding Keith's face between both his hands and stopping him from continuing.

"Because I really like you a lot, you big idiot."

Keith gaped at Lance (partially because Lance's hands were still pressing his cheeks together). Lance, on the other hand, had been progressively imitating an overripe tomato. However, he had decided that he wouldn't let what he couldn't control affect him and stayed put.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me the first time," he grumbled irritably.

"You're covering my ears."

Glaring at Keith, Lance shifted his hands a bit and squished his cheeks even more, raising his voice: "I said, I really like you a lot, _you big idiot_."

Lance's grip loosened as Keith smiled wide. Slowly, he began laughing, bending over as whatever he thought was funny became funnier yet.

"What is it?" Lance asked, dropping his arms back down to his sides.

"I dunno actually, this is just-" he managed between laughs.

Lance started to get embarrassed again: "W- well... you.... You don't have to respond, um, to my confession, right away, but..."

"Wait, I thought you liked girls?"

"Bi- Bi can be a thing you know!"

Keith began to look troubled again: "Bi? Bi... bi... bi... bicycle? You're a bicycle?"

"No! Stupid!" he shoved Keith, who started laughing again, "Stop teasing! How many times do you pretend to be dense like this anyways?" Keith grinned mischievously before breaking out into another fit of giggles. Wait... just _how many_ _times_ had Keith pretended to be dense and he's fallen for it?

"No- no offense but... your face," Keith wheezed, "Your face when-" He began laughing too hard to finish what he was saying.

"Wh- what about you then?" Lance asked, "What about you?" Keith stopped and calmly tried to collect himself once again.

"Sorry about teasing you so much," he said gently, "Honestly, I'm not sure about how I feel about you." Lance's face fell a bit before Keith rushed to continue: "No, that's not what I meant! It's just, I've never really thought about being in... these kinds of.... relationships, ever really. I've always just seen you as a friend, but I've never taken the time to consider anything else."

"O- oh," Lance averted his eyes awkwardly to the ground, "S- so, you've never had any interest in... anyone?"

"No, that's no it, I don't think," Keith shrugged, "Now that I think about it, my interest might have been with guys, but it wasn't obvious enough for me to really notice it. I- sorry, it's just that I'm realizing a lot right now, thinking about it now."

"Ah, oh... right... sorry..."

"But... you know..." Keith seemed hopeful, "Maybe a kiss or two will help me decide?"

"Oh, um, okay," Lance mumbled, stepping foreword. This time made him a lot more nervous than the first time, and he was prickling with excitement as held Keith's face with one hand. Breathing out softly, he cocked his head and leaned in slowly, gently kissing Keith once, twice, and once more. Keith leaned his forehead on his when Lance pulled back a bit and smiled.

"That was one more kiss than I said."

"Third time's a charm."

Keith began laughing softly again as they both opened their eyes, staring at each other. Lance could see that Keith was starting to become red too and laughing to avoid his own embarrassment, but he still buried his head on his shoulder and moved his arms around the boy to hug him tightly.

"Stop, you're so embarrassing."

"Sorry, I really don't know how to react in these situations."

"When do you ever know how to react?"

"You're so rude, maybe I shouldn't date you. For my health." They both laughed, and Lance relaxed as he could feel Keith's arms around him.

Taking a deep breath, he could smell Keith, who was still sweaty from training just before. He played with his shirt on his back a bit, hugging him just a bit tighter.

"Thanks," Lance mumbled, "Thank you so much."

"For what?"

"For... for giving me a chance I guess? I don't know."

Keith started to reassuringly rub his back: "I wouldn't be giving you a chance if I didn't think there was already a possibility that I already like you.

"I feel like you've changed since all of this has happened."

"Love does weird things to people."

"Did you get old, all of a sudden, Keith?" He pinched Lance. "Ow!"

Letting go, Keith took a step back, his hand lingering on Lance's arm: "You know, I still need a bit of time to think, but I promise to tell you as soon as I find out. For now, why don't we do some more teamwork training? That's what you were here for in the first place, right?" Lance nodded, holding on to Keith's hand as they moved back to the center of the room.

They both readied their bayards, in a stance ready and waiting for the Gladiator bots as Keith called out for them. Keith's form was already beautiful, standing and on guard. It was almost as if he was a dancer, waiting for the music to begin. Lance was going to be a part of his dance now, and he had to do his best if he wanted to keep up.

Beaming, he mumbled under his breath, gazing lightly on the bots and Keith: _"¿Quieres bailar?"_

**Author's Note:**

> wild ride eh  
> also i originally named saeran haru, but then later i decided that he needed a more korean name lol  
> o ya lance is mexican instead of cuban cause i can relate to him better rip
> 
> [mah tumblr again](http://universalsatan.tumblr.com/) also if u wanna keep posted on when i ever write smth else ↠ [my writing blog lol](http://celestialberries.tumblr.com/)
> 
> TRANSLATIONS  
> i apologize if they arent extremely accurate (theyre what i was aiming for) im technically bilingual but not that much in practice lately  
> Que tal chiquita... bonita... ¿quieres bailar? ↠ How are you chiquita... bonita... want to dance? (chiquita and bonita pretty much mean small one and pretty but romantisized [fem])  
> Yo quiero amarte,besarte, yo quiero tu amor. Dime que me amas y vamos a bailar. ↠ I want to love you, kiss you, I want your love. Tell me you love me and let's go and dance.  
> Muevete como asi, viendo me con esos ojos ↠ Move like that, watching me with those eyes  
> Manos en tu cabello y tu cuerpo dando vueltas ↠ [Your] Hands in your hair and your body moving in circles  
> Cariño, te quieto ti. ↠ Beloved, I want you.  
> Tiene una personalidad malo, ¿no?¿Puedes entender Español? ↠ He has a bad personality, doesn't he? Can you understand Spanish?  
> ¿Vas a limpiar eso? ↠ Are you going to clean that?  
> Ai, muchas gracias. Tu eres un buen gatito - muy gentil y tan cariñoso. Te gusta a ti mucho. ↠ Oh, thanks a lot. You are a good kitty - so gentle and so caring. I like you a lot.  
> Keith es muy tonto, ¿creas? Y estupido, jajajaja. Pero...¿no te gusta a mucha gente?¿Tu?¿Porque te gustas a me? ↠ Keith is really crazy, don't you think? And stupid, hahahaha. But, you don't like company? You? Why do you like me?  
> ¿Piensas que beso alguien?¿El? Nunca... tambien ↠ Do you think he's kissed someone? Him? Never... same.  
> No puedo creer este hombre. ¡Si! Es muy estupido y no puede entender... ↠ I can't believe this guy. Exactly! He's very stupid and cannot understand...  
> ¡Pues no quiero decir lo en Ingles! Ahora no ↠ Well I can't say it in English! Not now  
> ¿Sabes que son muy ricos? Chiles. Chiles rellenos. Puedes samplar los, pero no creo que tu puedes. Porque tu eres un gato holographia ↠ Do you know what's really good? Chiles. Chiles rellenos. You could try them, but I don't think that you COULD. Because you're a holographic cat. (Chiles rellenos are these oven baked peppers (like bell peppers or smth) with mexican cheese and most of the time ground meat inside)  
> And then, of course~  
> ¿Quieres bailar? - Want to dance?
> 
> sorry for so much translating oops (Edit: thanks so much Blitzy_Eccentric for correcting some of it, it really helps!!^^)
> 
> good day
> 
>  
> 
> no proofreading we die like mne


End file.
